


Only One

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And sometimes it turns black and white, for some people will only ever have one soulmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One

Pyro awoke, startled, to the loud clang of a wooden spoon on a pan. 

"Gah!!" Pyro yelped "what the hell?"

"It's your birthday! come on dude, lets see your tattoo!" The tall Dutchman says excitedly. 

Pyro suddenly lit up, the reminder all he needed to get up. He examined himself, finding a small tattoo on his wrist. The tattoo consisted of a cloudy night sky, which was really detailed and beautiful, a street lamp with a shadowed figure and a car further down the road that was there. 

"Dude, it's so cool! look at it!" Pyro says, flaunting his wrist in Arkas' face. 

"That is really cool, I wonder when you'll meet them" Arkas replies, starring in awe at the tattoo.

"I dunno, but I can't wait"

"Same" Arkas says sadly, his eyes landing on his own tattoo. 

Pyro puts a hand on his roommates shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze "You'll find them eventually."

"Right...." Arkas says, not fully agreeing. 

Pyro went to comfort his friend further, but his phone rang, cutting off their conversation. 

"I'll give you some privacy" Arkas says, leaving the room, still holding the pot and the spoon. 

Pyro answers his phone, finding that his mother was calling. 

"Hello" 

"Happy birthday Pyro!" 

"Thanks"

"So, what's your tattoo like?" 

"It's so cool. I'll have to stop by and show you." 

"Great! well I love you. See you when you get here!" 

"Love ya too" 

Pyro ends the call. He moves over to his dresser, digging around till he found a T-shirt and jeans. Once he was dressed, he headed out to the kitchen, finding Arkas eating a bowl of cereal. He gets himself a bowl and grabs the box of cereal from the counter, but finds it empty. 

"Dude, you took the rest if the cereal" Pyro proclaims. 

Arkas laughs "Less sugar for you to have." 

Pyro grumbles, pulling on his, very childish, Dino hoodie and shoes. He grabs his keys from the counter, making his way to the door. 

"I'm heading out Arkas." Pyro calls out "I'll be back later." 

Pyro heads down a few flights of stairs, heading to the parking garage that was reserved for people who rented apartments. He finds his old beat up silver car and unlocks the door, only struggling slightly, and gets in. He puts the key in and turns it, expecting to hear the engine turn over and come to life, but, it doesn't even make a sound. 

"Ah fuck me" Pyro mutters, slamming his fist into the dashboard "I just got this damn thing fixed last week." 

Pyro gets out of the car, locking it. He pulls out his phone, texting Arkas to call the mechanic again. He heads out of the parking garage and to the sidewalk, making his way to his moms house, which was only a five mile walk. But, it did give him plenty of time to think. 

Pyro's mind went to the tattoo and all that held for him. He was very excited about the tattoo, to say the very least. It meant that he would find his soulmate soon, or hopefully soon. He really couldn't wait. He wanted to meet his soulmate now, but then again, he was a very impatient person. 

He also wanted to meet them for the pure fact of having a significant other again. The last one he had was a young college grad by the name of Baj. He had thought Baj was great, or that was until Baj left him for some sweet sounding southern girl who'd just moved to town. That had been almost a year ago. 

Pyro was brought out of his thoughts as a car drove by, going through a deep puddle, drenching Pyro. 

"Fuck me" Pyro growled, wringing dirty water out of his jacket and spitting the same water out of his mouth.

Thankfully, he happened to be close to his destination. Which, he arrived at a half an hour later. He entered the house, feeling very pissed off. 

"Pyro honey!" Pyro's mom says excitedly "Oh.... you ok?" 

"I've had a shitty day so far" Pyro Replies, trying not to let his anger deep into his voice. 

"I'm sorry hon. Why don't you go get cleaned up. I've made a reservation at your favorite restaurant." 

Pyro nods, heading towards the stairs. He makes his way into the bathroom, turning on the shower, making sure it would be nice and hot, hoping to relax his tense muscles. He sheds his soaking clothes, throwing them in the hamper. He steps into the steamy shower, sighing as the hot water hit his chilled skin. He just stood there for a few minutes, savoring the only good moments of his day so far.

The water suddenly turned ice cold, ruining the nice calm moment, and startling Pyro, who yelled "Fuuuck" 

He quickly hopped out of the shower, grabbing a towel, hoping to stop shivering. He really just wanted this day to be over. He wrapped the towel around his waist, heading into his old room, which still had some stuff in it. Digging through the dresser, he found a white T-shirt that happened to be a little to small and jeans that were too big.

Pyro grumbled incoherently as he headed back downstairs to join his mom. 

"Haven't seen you wear that since you were sixteen." Pyro's mom says, chuckling to herself. 

Pyro just grumbles, plopping down in a chair at the table. 

"What's wrong hon?" 

"I've just had a terrible day." 

"I'm sorry hon. But, just think of the positive things. You now have your tattoo, now you'll be able to find your soulmate." 

Pyro smiles a little, looking down at his wrist. 

"Good, now let me see it." 

Pyro puts his wrist so his mom can see and she gushes over it. 

"Reminds me of when I first got mine." 

"Can I see yours?" Pyro asks. 

She nods, moving her long brown hair out of the way, revealing a black and white tattoo of a flower on her collarbone. 

"It turned like that when your dad died" She said sadly. 

"Why did it do that?" 

"Well, when your first soulmate dies, sometimes you'll get a new tattoo where the old one was. And sometimes it turns black and white, for some people will only ever have one soulmate." 

"Wow... I'm sorry mom" 

"There's no need to be sorry hon. Something's are just destiny. Now, we have a reservation to make." 

The two head out, Pyro's mom driving. They arrive at the restaurant right on time. They are escorted to their table, where they order their food and drinks. 

"Pyro, I have something for you." She says, grabbing something from her purse. 

She hands it to Pyro, who takes it. The thing was an old compass, little designs etched into the smooth silver surface. Pyro recognized it instantly. It was his fathers. 

"Your dad wanted to give you that on your twenty first birthday. And, since he isn't here to, I am" 

"Wow" Was all Pyro could manage to say. 

"He wanted to give it to you because, he always said that that lead him to me."

"Thanks mom" Pyro says, tearing up.

Pyro felt like something was finally going right today. Well, that was until a waiter carrying a tray of glasses full of red wine trips and spills it on Pyro, ruining his white shirt and drenching him for the second time that day. 

"Fuck" Pyro growls, his happy mood instantly washed away. 

"I-I'm so sorry sir, do terribly sorry" The waiter says, grabbing for napkins. 

"No, I'm done. Im going home. Today has been a complete disaster." Pyro yells angrily, stalking away from the table.

Pyro rushes out the door and into the rainy night. He crosses his arms, rubbing them to try to fight off the cold. He didn't have a jacket. He didn't have a ride. He did have his phone though. Which, he quickly found out was broken, thanks to the multiple times he had gotten drenched today. 

"Fuck me" Pyro, yet again, mutters. 

Pyro stops under a street lamp, trying to figure out where he was. He saw a car not far down the road, which stopped when it reached Pyro. The window rolled down, revealing a young man with light brown hair and dark blue eyes. 

"You need a ride?" The mysterious guy asks with a Welsh accent. 

"Yeah, if you don't mind" Pyro responds. 

Pyro went around the car and climbed in. If this goes badly, then it would fit in well with how his day had gone. And honestly, his day couldn't get much worse. 

"You alright mate?" The Welsh man asks.

"I've had a shitty day." Pyro mutters, holding his arms close to himself as he started to shiver.

"I'm sorry" The guy says, glancing at Pyro "Dude, that's a cool tattoo." 

"Yeah, that's been the only good thing about my day." 

"Actually" The man says, moving his arm next to Pyro's "Ours go together."

Pyro stares in excitement. 

"Oh my god!" Pyro exclaims "Your my soulmate"

That's all that was said before everything went black with a searing pain and a scream. 

The next thing Pyro saw was a blur of blue and red. All he could hear was a mix of sirens and frantic yelling. He tried to get his vision to focus, blinking rapidly, but nothing was working. He felt himself getting lifted and a faint voice trying to talk to him.

"Sir...." The voice said worriedly "Sir can you hear me?" 

All Pyro could do was nod his head slightly, managing a small groan. 

"Can you tell me what happened?" Cane from the frantic voice again. 

Pyro felt himself being sat down as he went to answer, but he couldn't find his voice. All he could do was try to blink away the blurriness as the world around him spun. 

Through some miracle, Pyro's vision starts to un blur, the scene around him coming into focus. There are cop cars and ambulances and fire trucks littered about. There is an overturned car surrounded by shattered glass and blood. There was a group of people, supposedly emergency care, surrounding an area, one he assumed was where someone else was. 

That's when it hits Pyro "Is he ok?" Pyro asks frantically, finally finding his voice, trying to stand up, only to be pushed back down gently. 

"You can't go get there." The man instructs.

"But..." 

"No" The man says sternly. "Now tell me, are you ok?" 

"Yes" Pyro says, ignoring the pounding pain in his head "But is he ok?" 

"What happened?" The man asks, obviously abiding the question. 

"I don't know. One minute we were talking and the next thing I remember is seeing the lights and hearing the sirens." 

"Is that all?" 

"Yes" Pyro says, looking down at his wrist, where he sees a black and white tattoo. 

Pyro breaks down into tears as his mothers words replay in his head. 

'And sometimes it turns black and white, for some people will only ever have one soulmate.'


End file.
